


Birthday Magic

by Valisandre



Series: LionTrust Week 2018 [2]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: LionTrust, Liontrust Week 2018, M/M, Silly Khadgar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valisandre/pseuds/Valisandre
Summary: LionTrust week, day 2: Magicprompt suggestion by eriakit, it ran away from me, but... <3*all of these fics will be stand alone stories, unaffiliated with any works I have or will have*





	Birthday Magic

Khadgar was running through the keep, muttering another hasty apology to the third guard that he had slammed headfirst into as he rounded the corner to their quarters. He was in the library when he overheard the guards outside talking about the date, and that’s when it had hit him. He had missed Anduin’s birthday the day before. Granted, they had been ridiculously busy the entire day, between the meetings and the Alliance negotiations, but he still couldn’t believe he had forgotten. What kind of husband was he, forgetting birthdays that easily? 

 

He burst into their room with a loud bang, quickly cleaning up the room. He reshelved his books hurriedly and tossed their dirty laundry in the basket to be cleaned. Soon, the room was clean and the desk and tables cleared off. He set to work conjuring some of Anduin’s favorite sweets. Though the warrior didn’t have the same sweet tooth Khadgar himself had, he still had a few favorites. Once those were done, he stopped and thought for a moment. He grinned and started conjuring some of Anduin’s favorite foods as well. Soon every table and desk was covered in a variety of foods and sweets. He conjured a banner that hung along the ceiling that said “Happy Birthday” before conjuring some mead and wine in addition to all the foods and sweets. 

 

He sat on the bed admiring his work, finally coming down from his adrenaline high. Anduin would love this, and possibly the kids too because he was sure there was no way he and Anduin could eat all of this. He went to stand back up, and that’s when the mana exhaustion hit him. “Oh… no” he managed to mutter before he passed out, falling back onto the bed. 

 

Anduin was heading towards the library to find Khadgar. They had been so busy the day before they did not go eat like he had wanted for his birthday, he didn’t blame the mage, he knew that their stations kept them busy. He frowned when the library was empty, Khadgar had told him he would be here if he needed him once his meeting with Taria and Varian was over. 

 

He started off towards their quarters, hoping maybe the mage had gone there. The Keep was large and he really didn’t want to go all over looking for him. He passed a guard who saluted him, but had his arm guard off and was rubbing his elbow before he had gotten to him. “What happened?” he asked, pointing at the bruising elbow. “It’s nothing sire, Khadgar was running through in a hurry and we collided. The healer looked at it, just some bruising, is all.” Anduin nodded and walked a little faster towards their quarters. What would have Khadgar in such a hurry? He hoped the mage was okay. 

 

When he opened the door to their room he just stood there for a minute, staring at the variety of foods and sweets littering every flat surface. It was more food than Khadgar and he could ever imagine trying to eat, even if Taria and the children helped. He looked at the bed and noticed Khadgar’s slumped form, he rushed over to him. 

 

“Khadgar?” he said, maneuvering him into a more comfortable position. Khadgar groaned and Anduin sighed in relief. He relaxed his hold on the mage and laughed to himself. Khadgar must have exhausted himself conjuring everything in the room. He positioned them both a little better on the bed and laid there as Khadgar started to wake up. 

 

“Wha… ow. My head.” Khadgar moaned as he opened his eyes and saw Anduin’s amused face. “Oh Light, I’m sorry Anduin, I forgot your birthday was yesterday and….” he tried to sit up but Anduin put a firm hand on his chest and held him in place, laughing as he did so. 

 

“It’s fine, Khadgar. We were busy yesterday so I was going to ask you to come with me to eat today. I didn’t need all of this.” he said, gesturing to the room. “But thank you.” he added, kissing Khadgar gently, threading his hand in his hair. 

 

Khadgar returned the kiss, pleased Anduin was happy. He looked around the room when they broke apart, blushing when he realized just how  _ much _ he had conjured. It was no wonder he was exhausted. “Er… what should we do with all this?” 

 

Anduin laughed, “Maybe we should offer some of it to the castle guard, I heard you ran into a few of them in a mad dash through the keep.” Khadgar grinned sheepishly, looking down, he reached over and grabbed one of the sweet cakes on the table next to their bed and handed it to Anduin. 

 

“Happy Birthday”


End file.
